All Over Again
by leinred
Summary: Depois de 2 anos em Nova Iorque Cuddy está de volta a diretoria do PPTH, como ela e House irão lidar um com o outro de novo? MAIS SURPRESAS! PÓS – 7  TEMPORADA! HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: House M.D. pertencem a David Shore mas agente da uma abusadinha.**

**Sinopse: Depois de 2 anos em Nova Iorque Cuddy está de volta a diretoria do PPTH, como ela e House irão lidar um com o outro de novo? PÓS – 7° TEMPORADA !**

**ALL OVER AGAIN**

**Capítulo 1**

Podia ser simplesmente mais um dia, como qualquer outro, chatisse, estress, discussão, a rotina do PPTH.Só que aquele, não era mais um dia comum.E sim, o dia em que o passado voltou à tona, amor, ódio e vício.

Ele já tava cansado da dor constante... da saudade constante dela, Lisa Cuddy, é, House nunca a esqueceu, até mesmo quando estava casado com a Stacy, que por cargas d'água, até hoje ele não sabe o porque de ter feito essa cagada.A dor era só mais uma desculpa pra não falar que sentia falta dela, mas seu melhor amigo Wilson sabia o que ele passava, mas quem é ele pra dar uma lição de moral em House ?

Enquanto isso no saguão do hospital, se ouvia os saltos altos batendo contra o piso, o sorriso contagiante que ela dava quando passava pelas pessoas e os funcionários fofocando.  
>- NO WAY ! ELA VOLTOU !<br>- DEPOIS DE 2 ANOS AGORA ELA VOLTOU ?

Ela até que sentia um certo prazer em estar de volta aonde tudo começou como um sonho e se transformou num pesadelo. A cada passo que dava, o medo se tornava mais visível assim como o ódio. Mas ela ainda o amava, desde sua juventude e não era agora que isso mudaria. "Respira, vai da tudo certo" – ela dizia a si , é agora, lá estava ela, com uma saia preta até os joelhos, uma blusa levemente decotada e vermelha e seus saltos vermelhos, o seu cabelo lindo e cacheado como sempre, só destacando os seus olhos Cuddy estava de volta, depois de 2 anos sem notícias.

House estava na sua sala vendo revistas da Playboy, quando ele ouviu aquele som que seus saltos faziam, mas como poderia ser ela? Ela jurou nunca mais querer voltar. Até que sentiu seu odor penetrando no cômodo. Ela estava parada na porta com uma pose muito sedutora, House acabou se assustando de vê-la ali novamente, como nos velhos tempos.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Disse Cuddy.  
>- É uma alucinação ? – indagou House.<br>- Você não mudou nada desde que eu fui embora – Cuddy falou, com uma certa tristeza em seu olhar por ter ido e não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida.  
>- Muito menos você, continua gostosa do mesmo jeito.O que você ta fazendo aqui ? Achei que tava em Nova Iorque.<br>- Estava, mas Foreman não deu conta do recado, de ser o novo diretor não é pra ele. E Nova Iorque já não tinha mais graça.  
>- Mulher insaciável você.<br>- House ..  
>- O quê ?<br>- Eu voltei. – Disse Cuddy sorrindo antes de sair da House pensando em como tudo mudaria e voltaria a ser como era á que ela voltou por ele? Ela ainda o amava? Ele só sabia que teria que vencer seu orgulho e conquista-la de novo, não poderia perde-la de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada pelos Reviews, conforme vocês gostarem da fic, vou traduzi-la para o inglês e quem sabe a galera toda curti. ;D  
><strong>**Sugestão:**** Iria ser legal se vocês lessem a fic ouvindo Stop Crying Your Heart Out - OASIS**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- House ..<em>_  
><em>_- O quê ?__  
><em>_- Eu voltei. – Disse Cuddy sorrindo antes de sair da sala. Deixando House pensando em como tudo mudaria e voltaria a ser como era. Será que ela voltou por ele? Ela ainda o amava depois de tudo? Ele só sabia que teria que vencer seu orgulho e conquista-la de novo, não poderia perde-la de novo._

**No dia seguinte – Sala da Cuddy**

Cuddy estava ocupada com os papeis, o hospital não estava bem como antes e ela precisava colocar ordem. Estava tão concentrada que nem viu House entrando ao seu próprio estilo, sem bater na porta como sempre.

- Então é isso? – Perguntou ele com arrogância e insatisfação.  
>- Isso o quê? – Indagou Cuddy sem entender a pergunta.<br>- Isso! – Disse House apontando pra Cuddy. – Você volta depois de 2 ANOS! 2 ANOS! Como você espera que eu reaja a isso?  
>- Só pra sua informação, eu não voltei por você, muito menos por nós. Eu voltei porque o Foreman pediu pra assumir meu lugar em NY. Eu não espero que sejamos amigos de novo House, mas a partir de hoje, eu sou sua chefe e você meu empregado. – Embora Cuddy não demonstrasse, não era essa relação que queria com House, eles se conheciam a mais de 20 anos, não da pra simplesmente deletar tudo o que eles ficou sem saber o que pensar e o que falar, o que era raro.<p>

- Você não tem um caso pra resolver? – Disse ela com frieza não demonstrando o quanto o queria ali, uma coisa que predominava em Lisa Cuddy era o orgulho, e não era agora que iria super-lo  
>- E você não tem uma bunda enorme? – Respondeu House com malicia nos olhos ao ficar olhando pros gêmeos.<br>- House, sai ... AGORA!  
>- Okay, eu volto depois pra gente "conversar" melhor. – Disse ele fazendo aspas com os dedos como um menino travesso.E saiu indo em direção à sua sala.<br>- Eu não mereço. – Disse Cuddy a si mesma depois que ele saiu.

**Sala do House**

- Não é leucemia seu idiota. – House estava mais frustrado do que antes, e sua equipe estava começando a achar que o motivo tinha nome: Lisa Cuddy.  
>- House, a culpa não é nossa que a Cuddy te dispensou e agora voltou, você não pode descontar em nós. – Disse Cameron se fazendo de boazinha, ela ainda tinha uma queda por House e aqueles olhos azuis, mesmo estando com o Chase, o que era um absurdo.<br>- É claro que eu posso. Eu sou o chefe e viciado, tenho problemas, preciso de alguém pra desabafar. – Indagou House fazendo cara de garotinho abandonado.  
>- Só pode ser leucemia. – Sugeriu Taub, como se fizesse diferença o que ele diz quando o assunto é provar que House está errado.<br>- Façam uma biópsia da medula pra provar que o Taub está errado, tenho assuntos a resolver, oh e Cameron, cala a boca e faça a droga do seu trabalho. – Mandou ele ao estilo " dele " e saiu da sala, deixando Cameron envergonhada, mas afinal das contas ela já estava acostumada.

**Sala da Cuddy**

- Não sabe bater na porta? – Cuddy já tava cansada dessa coisa infantil dele, mas como ficar brava quando ele olhava DAQUELE jeito.  
>- Não me culpe, tive pais HORRíVEIS. – Respondeu ele fazendo questão de deixar horríveis bem claro.<br>- Sei que vou me arrepender de ter perguntado mas, o que você quer House? Não ta vendo que estou ocupada? Pelo menos você já resolveu seu caso? – Ela sabia que ele já sabia a resposta do caso, mas ele sempre fazia seus escravos sofrerem para descobrirem.  
>- Claro, desde quando eu não resolvo nada?<br>- Desde que o assunto seja relacionamento. – Ela sabia que isso era golpe baixo, já era da natureza dele não saber lidar com uma amizade imagine um namoro.  
>- AAAA claro, você é a expert em relacionamentos por acaso? Me diga um relacionamento que você teve que deu certo além de mim? NENHUM! Porque eu sou o único que pode te fazer feliz, você sabendo ou não! – Ele chegou ao ponto em que já estava gritando, é provável que as enfermeiras ali perto tenham escutado tudo.<br>- Primeiro, abaixa esse seu tom de voz porque ninguém é surdo e segundo, o único relacionamento honesto que tive foi a 20 anos atrás, só que eu fui a única em que sai ferida. – Já estava formando lágrimas em seus olhos e House percebeu.  
>- E você acha que eu não me feri quando você foi embora? – Disse ele tentando se aproximar dela, como ele queria abraça-la e conforta-la dizer tudo o que senti... o que sempre sentiu, mas não, não era típico dele fazer essas coisas.<br>- Oh, claro, tirando o fato de que fui quem me casei não é? – Agora ela estava gritando.  
>- Só me casei pra te tirar da cabeça, mas ao passar esses 20 anos, vi que isso nunca vai acontecer. – Assim que disse isso, Cuddy ficou paralisada e ele a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo ardente, mostrando que a queria mais que tudo, e ela retribui com a mesma intensidade, e quando se deram conta, estavam ofegantes e sem fôlego, ele se aproximou mais ainda, colando seus corpos e sussurou ao seu ouvido.<br>- Tenta te esquecer foi a pior coisa que fiz em minha vida. – Ele disse e saiu da sala, deixando ela ali, sem nenhuma reação, só sentindo o gosto de seu beijo.

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugestão:**** Leiam a fic ao som de Everybody Hurts – R.E.M.**

**ALL OVER AGAIN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_- Só me casei pra te tirar da cabeça, mas ao passar esses 20 anos, vi que isso nunca vai acontecer. – Assim que disse isso, Cuddy ficou paralisada e ele a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo ardente, mostrando que a queria mais que tudo, e ela retribui com a mesma intensidade, e quando se deram conta, estavam ofegantes e sem fôlego, ele se aproximou mais ainda, colando seus corpos e sussurou ao seu ouvido.__  
><em>_- Tentar te esquecer foi a pior coisa que fiz em minha vida. – Ele disse e saiu da sala, deixando ela ali, sem nenhuma reação, só sentindo o gosto de seu beijo._

**Sala da Cuddy – Minutos depois.**

Como ele pode? Vir até aqui e fazer isso? – Pensou ela colocando os dedos em seus lábios, ainda se lembrando do gosto de seu beijo. Ela estava revoltada, como não estaria? Em um momento House é frio e não demonstra nem um sentimento e depois, simplesmente vem aqui faz todo esse show e vai EMBORA! Ela tinha que arrancar alguma explicação dele, já era 22:00 da noite ele provavelmente já estava em casa, mas e daí? Ela iria lá e pronto, sem mais nem menos.  
>- Anne, to saindo, depois você tranca o meu escritório por favor. – Disse ela a secretária.<br>- Claro Doutora Cuddy.

**Casa do House – Na mesma noite.**

- Gregory House! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TA AÍ! EU TO ESCUTANDO VOCÊ ASSISTINDO PORNOGRAFIA! – Ela tava praticamente berrando, os vizinhos devem ter escutado tudo, como se ela se importasse.  
>- Greg não está aqui! – Disse House com voz de mulherzinha.<br>- House! Abre logo essa porta! – Já fazia 10 minutos que ela tava batendo na porta. Já que ele não abria a porta, tava na hora de Lisa Cuddy jogar sujo.  
>- House! Se você não me abrir essa porta em 5 segundos, você vai fazer 70 horas de clínica sem reclamar! Porque caso você tenha esquecido, eu sou sua C-H-E-F-E! – Não deu nem 3 segundos a porta já tava escancarada.<br>- Okay, isso foi golpe baixo. – Disse House abrindo a porta pra Cuddy entrar e reparando no que ela estava vestindo, um vestido pretinho básico mas que realçava seus seios e bunda, o que pra House era sinônimo de diversão.  
>- House, precisamos conver..<br>- É eu sei. – Interrompeu ele.  
>- O que foi que aconteceu? Você tava chapado por acaso? – Cuddy sabia que era muito difícil House se abrir e dizer seus sentimentos, mas, aquilo era demais pra ela.<br>- Você acha que se eu tivesse chapado eu te beijaria? Você já estaria nua se eu estivesse drogado. – Até em momentos sérios ele conseguia ser malicioso. E Cuddy no fundo, gostava.  
>- Eu não sei o que dizer. O quê? Por que ta me olhando assim? – Disse ela encarando seus profundos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que a conquistaram à 20 anos atrás.<br>- Assim como? Com desejo? Eu sempre te olhei assim. – House estava começando a mostrar o que ele queria e foi se aproximando, Cuddy ao invés de se afastar, se aproximou mais ainda, seus corpos estavam quase colados.  
>- House, isso não é certo. – Ela estava com uma certa preocupação em seu olhar.<br>- E o que é certo pra você Cuddy? Ficar 20 anos separados? E quando voltamos a ficar juntos... você simplesmente se muda pra outro estado e nem avisa que ainda está viva. ISSO QUE NÃO É CERTO! – Ele já estava perdendo o controle, ele a queria e ela o queria, qual era a dificuldade nisso tudo?  
>- Oh, me desculpe senhor super sensível! E eu, você acha que EU NÃO SOFRI? Eu fui embora da faculdade por você, não conseguia te olhar e ver você com a Stacy. – Ela estava começando a chorar, uma lágrima escapou e House fez questão de enxugá-la e se aproximou mais ainda, tocando lhe o rosto com suas mãos.<br>- Eu nunca quis te magoar Cuddy.  
>- Tarde demais não acha? – Ela disse ainda chorando.<br>- Nunca é tarde quando se trata do amor.  
>- Não sabia que a palavra amor fazia parte do seu vocabulário. – Ela estava começando a se afastar, quando se tratava de House, quanto mais se aproxima, mais se sai ferida.<br>- Você é que faz com que ela exista. – Ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, Cuddy estremeceu e ele percebeu, considerando pela essa reação de que ela o queria. Ele então a prendeu na parede e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha até chegar em seus lábios. E a beijou com amor, com intensidade, como se dependesse daquilo, e ela retribui, colocando sua mão na nuca dele o puxando mais ainda. Conforme a língua do outro ia explorando cada parte, o desejo ia aumentando, Cuddy começou a despir House e vice-versa, foram caminhando em direção ao quarto, ambos se jogaram na cama e ali selaram seu amor. Fizeram amor a noite toda, relembrando os velhos tempos. Ainda ofegante, House disse:

- Lisa Cuddy, eu te amo. – Ela apenas o olhou e disse sorrindo.  
>- Gregory House, eu te amo. – E então se beijaram, um beijo demonstrando amor e nada mais.<p>

**A cada capítulo vou tentar colocar sugestões de músicas para você lerem a fic. Com música da um ar super legal.  
>OBRIGADA DE NOVO PELOS REVIEWS – ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ! ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, é legal de ver que vocês gostaram!  
><span>Sugestão:<span> leiam a fic ao som de Run – Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Lisa Cuddy, eu te amo. – Ela apenas o olhou e disse sorrindo:<em>_  
><em>_- Gregory House, eu te amo. – E então se beijaram, um beijo demonstrando amor e nada mais._

**Dia seguinte – Casa do House**

- Bom dia raio de sol. – Ele disse esboçando um leve sorriso.  
>- Bom dia. – E ela espreguiçando.<br>- O quê? – Cuddy perguntou, afinal House a estava encarando de um jeito... novo.  
>- Nada, é que... você ta toda descabelada, com cara de sono, olhos inchados e ainda sim consegue ficar linda. – Ele disse no seu tom de House.<br>- Ah muito obrigada, toda mulher gosta de ouvir que ta feia em plena manhã.  
>- Eu disse ainda sim consegue ficar linda! A melhor parte você não da atenção.<br>- Eu tenho que levantar, diferente de você, eu tenho que trabalhar. – Cuddy disse e já foi se levantando.  
>- Senti uma indireta.<br>- Não querido, foi uma direta, agora vai se arrumar. – Ela disse rindo e foi indo pro banheiro tomar um banho. Assim que ligou a torneira, House já começou a ter suas fantasias sexuais, já logo de manhã. Mas estava tão cansado para pensar nisso que foi preparar seu café. Logo ele já estava pronto esperando na sala como um garotinho indo pra escola.  
>- Mamãe! Vai logo! – Falou House com voz de menino impaciente.<br>- O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? Por que já não foi pro hospital? – Disse ela saindo do banheiro enrolada somente numa toalha, com seus cabelos cacheados molhados.  
>- Como se eu fosse ir pro hospital sem antes ver você só de toalha. – Retrucou ele com uma voz de deboche.<br>- Me da 2 minutos ok?  
>- O tempo que precisar.<p>

**No PPTH – Sala de House**

- Eu já não disse que não é amiloidose? Eu sou o único que me escuta? – Ele estava irritado sem ter motivo, afinal, ele estava com a Cuddy, não era o que ele queria?  
>- Então é lúpus. – Disse Cameron sem se dar conta de que House a estava encarando com aquela cara de " sua idiota "<br>- Cameron querida, você tem o seu emprego de volta, Foreman saiu e eu dormi com a Cuddy, ta tudo uma maravilha, pra que estraga meu humor falando uma coisa tão idiota como essa? – Só depois se deu conta de que todo mundo só tinha ouvido " eu dormi com a Cuddy "  
>- Você o quê? – A Cameron no fundo estava chorando, perdeu o homem que ela amava, como se ela tivesse chance com House.<br>- Quantos Vicodins você tomou? – Indagou Wilson chegando na sala.  
>- Ah o quê? Achou que eu ia dormi com você Cameron? Não é porque nos beijando à 5 anos atrás que você tem chance comigo e Wilson, eu gosto de mulheres. Agora sem desculpas e vão logo fazer o teste pra Sarcoidose.<br>E saíram a trupe para fazer os exames, deixando House e Wilson a sós.

- House é verdade entre você e a Cuddy? – Wilson sabia muito bem como House era e ele não queria que Cuddy saísse machucada, afinal ela também era sua amiga.  
>- É Wilson. Vai, fala que eu to alucinando, que eu tomei muito Vicodin, vá em frente! Eu sei o que aconteceu e é o que importa. – House tava cansado de todo mundo acha que ele e Cuddy não poderia estar juntos, claro que eles podem, fizeram isso à 20 anos atrás e depois repitiram a dose à 2 anos atrás. Qual a dificuldade de aceitar isso?<br>- Eu acredito em você mas, então porque você ta tão mal humorado, afinal, você dormiu com ela.  
>- Ela ta me evitando desde manhã, agora são 14:00 horas e eu ainda nem consegui conversa em paz com ela, vem sempre aquela secretaria chatinha achando que pode alguma coisa.<br>- Nossa, o que você fez pra ela não querer te ver? Ainda ta cedo pra você apronta. – Disse Wilson com sarcasmo, convivendo com House de Domingo á Domingo você acaba ficando sarcástico  
>- Ha Ha Ha, muito engraçado Jimmy Boy. Eu não fiz nada, é por isso que não sei porque diabos ela ta brava comigo.<br>- Já tentou, hã não sei, talvez... CONVERSAR? Geralmente os seres humanos fazem isso!  
>- Pra que conversar quando se tem sexo? – Ta aí uma coisa que House gostava.<br>- É sério House, você a ama? – Essa House não podia negar, ele a amava, com todos os defeitos e qualidades, ele tomou coragem e admitiu.  
>- Amo Wilson, e muito. – Quando ele disse essas palavras, um filme passou em sua cabeça, lembrando todos os momentos em que estiveram juntos desde a faculdade. Ele teve bons momentos com a Stacy, não podia negar, mas com Cuddy, podia ser sempre as mesmas coisas, mas a cada vez era diferente, tinha uma nova intensidade, um novo gosto.<br>- Então vai falar com ela! Preciso falar mais alguma coisa?  
>- Não conta pra ninguém mas... obrigado Jimmy Boy!<p>

**Refeitório – PPTH**

- Coloca na conta do James Wilson.  
>- House, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – De fato, Cuddy tava tentando escapar de House e o motivo envolvia uma certa pessoa.<br>- Hã, não sei, talvez porque esteja na hora do almoço, e aqui é o refeitório? Mas provavelmente não deve ser isso. – Ele sempre tinha esse sarcasmo, e tinha vezes que deixa Cuddy frustrada.  
>- Posso me sentar aqui Doutora Cuddy? – Disse House dando uma de empregado normal.<br>- Eu já estou saindo mesmo. – " Ai House saiu do meu pé " Pensou Cuddy.  
>- Por favor, fica. Nós nem conversamos desde hoje de manhã, o que é estranho porque você sempre quer " conversar " comigo, se é que me entende. – Disse House com um sorriso malicoso que lhe pertencia desde os tempos da faculdade.<br>- Ta mas, eu tenho que ir daqui a pouco.  
>- Ta, tudo bem. Agora me fala, o que ta acontecendo? – Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa rolando naquela cabeça dela, ele a conhecia na palma da mão.<br>- Nada ta acontecendo porque você acha que ta acontecendo alguma coisa se nada ta acontecendo? – Cuddy disse, ficando sem fôlego depois de falar tão depressa, ela era PÉSSIMA pra mentir e House sabia.  
>- Cuddy, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Me fala, é a Rachel por acaso? – WOW, aquela pergunta saiu sem ele pensar, desde quando Gregory House se importa com a filha dos outros, ele tava se dando conta de que se importava com tudo quando a questão era sua Lisa.<br>- Em casa nós conversamos, ás 22:00 , por favor House, não se atrase.

**Casa da Cuddy – 22:45**

- Achei que eu tinha dito pra você não se atrasar. – Disse Cuddy ao abrir a porta, sempre a mesma coisa, House não mudava. House antes de responder fez questão de ver o que ela estava vestindo, um conjunto de moletom escrito Michigan, onde fizeram a faculdade, e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo meio bagunçado e não tinha quase nenhuma maquiagem. House ficava encantado de como ela poderia estar maravilhosa vestida daquele jeito, imagine ela toda arrumada, esses assuntos House tinha que evitar, porque senão...  
>- Bom, e eu achei que te encontraria nua. Que decepção. – Ela só o encarou e deu espaço pra ele entrar.<br>- Então Dona Cuddy, me chamou e aqui estou. Agora, porque tem me evitado o dia todo?  
>- É complicado. – Ela estava triste, o pior de tudo era que House não podia fazer nada, primeiro porque ele não sabia o porque de sua tristeza e segundo, não era da natureza humana de House ficar consolando pessoas. Mas ele a consolaria se fosse preciso.<br>- Se você me explicar, pode se tornar fácil. – Disse ele sentando no sofá e a chamando para se juntar a ele.  
>- Lembra quando eu disse que não era certo? E não é House, eu sou sua chefe e você meu empregado, não podemos ter nenhuma relação, você viu o que aconteceu à 2 anos, só complicações.<br>- E daí? O seu problema, é que você se preocupa demais com a opinião dos outros, o que não era típico de você!  
>- EU? VOCÊ NEM SABE O QUE EU TO PASSANDO! VOCÊ SÓ SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ E A MERDA DO SEU EGO!<br>- COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU TE AJUDE SE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALA O QUE TA ACONTECENDO! – Os dois já estavam gritando quando se deram conta.  
>- Okay, calma, nós dois... calma. – Disse ela inspirando pelo nariz e soltando pela boca, na tentativa de se recompor e acalmar os nervos. Contou até 10 antes de falar de novo.<br>- House, antes de eu te contar tudo, me prometa uma coisa? – Ela precisava saber que ele estaria ali, pro que der e vier.  
>- Prometo.<br>- Eu tenho leucemia. – Aquelas palavras vieram como bombas pra cima dele, à 2 anos ela estava com suspeita de câncer, e agora isso. Era demais pra ele aguentar, e ele sabia que acabaria magoando ela... de novo.

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! COMENTEM O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE DEVERIA ACONTECER COM HUDDY! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! ATÉ EU FIQUEI NERVOSA COM ESSE CAPÍTULO HAHAHA. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!  
><strong>**Sugestão:**** Leiam a fic ao som de The Scientist – Coldplay.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- House, antes de eu te contar tudo, me prometa uma coisa? – Ela precisava saber que ele estaria ali, pro que der e vier.<br>- Prometo.  
>- Eu tenho leucemia. – Aquelas palavras vieram como bombas pra cima dele, à 2 anos ela estava com suspeita de câncer, e agora isso. Era demais pra ele aguentar, e ele sabia que acabaria magoando ela... de novo.<em>

**Casa de Cuddy – Naquela noite**

- House, você não disse nada até agora. – E ele ia falar o quê? Que tudo vai ficar bem? Não era típico dele fazer isso, mas ele tinha que mudar, ele sabia que tinha.  
>- Desde quando você sabe disso? – Não era possível que ela ficou sabendo disso hoje.<br>- Já faz um tempo, mas hoje de manhã fui confirmar. – Ela estava com medo, leucemia tinha cura se fosse descoberta no começo, o caso dela já estava no nível três, era praticamente impossível sobreviver, mesmo com uma doação de uma medula óssea.  
>- E você não me disse nada, não é?<br>- Eu ia dizer o quê? Nós ainda estávamos nos resolvendo, eu... eu tive medo.  
>- Nunca achei que iria ouvir isso de você. Você nunca tem medo Cuddy, nunca. – Ele no fundo estava magoado por ela não ter lhe contado antes, mas o sentimento que acabou demonstrando foi ódio.<br>- POR QUE CUDDY? HÃ, ME DIZ, POR QUE SÓ AGORA VEIO ME CONTA? NÃO ACHA QUE JÁ SOFRI DEMAIS?  
>- Você sofreu? Não é você que tem leucemia.<br>- PARA DE FICAR DIZENDO ISSO.  
>- ISSO O QUÊ? A VERDADE? – Os dois sempre que começavam a discutir acabava em sofrimento e gritaria, e não era isso o que Cuddy queria, ainda mais agora.<br>- Olha, vai embora ta, eu preciso de um tempo.  
>- Você ta me expulsando? – Ele ainda por cima era expulso da casa dela, era só o que faltava.<br>- Vai House. – Ela não queria, mas precisava de um tempo.  
>- Eu só preciso de um tempo, eu e a Rachel. Por favor House.<br>- Tá ótimo! Vai cuidar da sua filhinha de merda mesmo. – " Ah merda, o que foi que você disse Gregory House? " Pensou ele, aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, como ele pode dizer isso?  
>- Cuddy, não tive intenção. – Disse ele tentando se aproximar, mas foi em vão.<br>- Não teve intenção? SAI DAQUI HOUSE! AGORA! E NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS VOLTE, TA ME OUVINDO? – Cuddy disse chorando. Como ele pode? Lisa Cuddy podia ouvir muitos desaforos de House, mas falar da sua filha, já era pedir muito.  
>- Cuddy, por favor...<br>- SAI! AGORA! – E fechou a porta na cara do médico.

" Gregory House, seu idiota " – Foi a única coisa em que House pensou.

**Sala da Cuddy – Dia seguinte.**

- Cuddy, você sabe como House é. – Wilson sempre tentou juntar os dois, mas quando eles brigavam, era sempre o Jimmy Boy que tinha que consertar.  
>- Não sei Wilson... – Ela não queria falar com ele depois do que houve ontem à noite.<br>- Não custa nada ir conversar, aposto que ele ta lá trancafiado na casa dele se intupindo de Vicodin.  
>- Tá legal. – Ela se deu de vencida e foi indo em direção ao seu carro, só esperava que Wilson estivesse certo.<p>

**Casa do House – Na mesma noite.**

Já era a terceira vez que batiam na porta, ninguém sabe esperar. Ele tinha certeza de que era a Cuddy vindo se desculpar, mas foi surpreso ao ver quem estava na porta.

- Stacy? O quê? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – WHAT? Stacy estava ali, queria dinheiro, só podia.  
>- Posso entrar? – Ele não disse nada, apenas se afastou e abriu a porta pra ela entrar.<br>- Quer dinheiro? Não tenho! Pede pro Wilson. – Ela deu uma leve risada antes de responder e disse.  
>- Não, precisamos conversar, é sério. – O assunto era realmente sério, pelo menos era isso o que sua cara mostrava.<br>- Eu voltei porque... porque...  
>- Stacy fala logo!<br>- Eu to grávida House. E acho que o filho é seu. – Nossa, o dia de House só tava melhorando.  
>- Como assim Stacy? Da última vez em que transamos foi... – Tinha sido dois meses antes de Cuddy voltar, agora é que ele tava ferrado mesmo.<br>- Surpresa! Isso significa que podemos voltar a ficar juntos, uma família... como antes. – Ela não parecia estar muito convencida de estar grávida e ainda mais de ter uma família com House de novo.  
>- Não pode ser! – E quando se deu conta, Stacy já estava o segurando pelos braços e arracando a roupa de ambos. Ela o beijou, e a única coisa que pensou foi em Cuddy. Ele deu espaço para ela o explorar, a cada movimento House se lembrava de sua amada e foi levado pelo momento de inconsciência. Até que...<p>

- Que lindo os dois pombinhos! – Ela estava batendo palamas sarcasticamente, com olho todo inchado de lágrimas. Ele a estava agarrando, não podia acreditar na cena.  
>- Cuddy não é o que você está pensando! – Ele foi se levantando rapidamente, vestindo sua blusa e ajeitando a calça. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Não era Stacy que ele queria, era Cuddy! Aquela quês estava à sua frente!<br>- Bom, eu acho, que vocês estavam quase fazendo sexo quando eu cheguei...Oh MEU DEUS! Me desculpe, eu interrompi não é? – Ela disse isso com tanto ódio e sarcasmo que House se sentiu horrível.  
>- Lisa, me deixa explicar! Eu estava pensando em você! Só em você!<br>- Ah claro, pensou tanto em mim que tava trepando com essa daí! – Disse ela apontando pra Stacy que até agora estava quieta.  
>- Eu vou indo Greg. – " Greg? Só eu posso chamá-lo assim " Pensou Cuddy. A médica que já estava magoada, não esperava o pior.<br>- Eu te ligo pra falar como o bebê está. – Ela havia dito de propósito, sabia que Cuddy e House estavam juntos, e porque não estragar tudo?  
>- Bebê? – Se fosse o que Cuddy estava pensando...<br>- É, estou grávida do House. – Stacy falou, sorriu com falsidade e sarcasmo. E saiu da casa de " seu " Greg, deixando ambos sozinhos.  
>- Cuddy...<br>- Não tem NADA PRA EXPLICAR! E eu tola vindo até aqui me desculpar com você. Eu não ia fazer isso mas você não me da escolha... Eu vou voltar pra Nova Iorque para fazer o tratamento da leucemia.  
>- Você não pode! Não me deixa Cuddy! Por nós! – Não, aquilo definitivamente não estava acontecendo.<br>- Eu vou embora amanhã e Wilson vai ficar no comando. – House estava abismado, perdeu tudo o que tinha... sua amada, a única que amou em toda sua vida.  
>- E House... Não há mais "NÓS". Cansei de me magoar. – Ela saiu de sua casa e ele ficou ali, perplexo, Stacy grávida dele e Cuddy fora da vida dele, talvez para <strong>sempre.<strong>

**ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! REVIEWS PLEASE!  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS GALERA! ESSE É UM DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS DA FIC! ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO ASSIM COMO EU! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- É, estou grávida do House. – Stacy falou, sorriu com falsidade e sarcasmo. E saiu da casa de " seu " Greg, deixando ambos sozinhos. [...]<br>- Não tem NADA PRA EXPLICAR! [...] Eu vou voltar pra Nova Iorque para fazer o tratamento da leucemia.__  
><em>_- Você não pode! Não me deixa Cuddy! Por nós! [...]  
>- Eu vou embora amanhã – House estava abismado, perdeu tudo o que tinha... sua amada, a única que amou em toda sua vida.<em>_  
><em>_- E House... Não há mais "NÓS". Cansei de me magoar. – Ela saiu de sua casa e ele ficou ali, perplexo, Stacy estava grávida dele e Cuddy fora da vida dele, talvez para__**sempre.**_

**Sala do Wilson – Dia seguinte**

- Oi, está muito ocupado? – Wilson podia ver nos olhos de sua amiga que ela havia chorado, e muito.  
>- Claro. Você ta legal?<br>- Não muito. – Dava pra ver que Cuddy não tava NADA legal.  
>- É o House?<br>- É Wilson, sempre é ele. – Era difícil ver Cuddy abalada, tinha que ser algo muito sério. E o motivo era sempre Gregory House.  
>- O que ele fez agora? – Cuddy contou tudo para o oncologista, sem lhe poupar dos detalhes, deixando bem visível a raiva que estava de House e Stacy. Primeiro que Cuddy nunca foi com a cara daquela advogadazinha e segundo, House é House, nunca se sabe o que esperar.<br>- Nossa, eu... eu nem sei o que te falar Lisa. – Wilson tinha o costume de chama-lá pelo primeiro nome quando conversavam sobre coisas pessoais, afinal eles eram amigos a um bom tempo, e ela sabia que ele a ajudaria sempre, como bons amigos. Wilson que ajudou Cuddy a fazer o teste para leucemia e foi ele quem começou a suspeitar de que ela estava doente.  
>- Wilson, eu andei pensando muito no que vou fazer a partir de agora, e decidi que vou voltar pra Nova Iorque para me tratar, andei fazendo pesquisas e lá tem o 2° melhor centro de tratamento do país especializado em leucemia.<br>- Ótimo Cuddy, vá se tratar mesmo antes que não seja tarde.  
>- E como Foreman está lá, a ajuda dele seria útil. Então... eu queria saber se você poderia ficar no comando do hospital. – Ela fez uma cara de carente, só faltou ajoelhar e implorar ao amigo.<br>- Claro! Afinal, tirando você, eu sou o único que entende o House. – E ambos caíram na risada.  
>- Obrigada Wilson, nem sei como agradecer.<br>- Não há de quer, e você sabe quando volta? Se é... que você volta.  
>- Eu ainda não pensei nisso e nem quero. Preciso de um tempo. – Era isso que House não entendia, ela queria tempo, ele lhe dava tempo, mas não precisa ficar mudando de estado para arranjar tempo.<br>- Faça o que acha certo. E você vai quando?  
>- Amanhã à tarde. – Ela estava saindo e Wilson a disse.<br>- Se precisar de um oncologista de confiança, é só me chamar. – Ela sorriu e foi pra sua sala.

**Casa de House – Naquela manhã**

House andava muito pensativo em questão à gravidez de Stacy, ele não queria nada relacionado a ela, e um filho? Era a última coisa a se desejar. Pegou o telefone e ligou para ela.  
>- Stacy, assim que ouvir essa mensagem venha até minha casa. Precisamos conversar.<p>

**30 minutos depois**

- Queria falar comigo? – House por mais idiota que fosse, ele sempre reparava nas mulheres, a advogada estava com um vestido tubinho pretinho básico realçando sua beleza. Ele tinha que admitir, ela era bonita, ele poderia muito bem viver com ela, exceto que ela não tinha o sorriso, cabelo, olhos, corpo, simpatia de Cuddy, ela não era sua Lisa, o que já era argumento suficiente para não ter uma família com ela, muito menos uma vida.  
>- Aceita um wisky? – Ela riu, " definitivamente não tem o sorriso da Lisa, nem chega perto " Pensou House.<br>- Um wisky em plena manhã? Não ta meio cedo?  
>- Por isso mesmo, é pra acordar. – Pegou dois copos de wisky e serviu ambos até a metade dos copos, bebeu um gole antes de lhe perguntar.<br>- Stacy me explica como é que você ta grávida? Quer dizer, você já é tão velha que não achei que ainda fosse possível. – Gregory House podia estar perdendo tudo naquele momento, mas as piadas nunca.  
>- Grosso, eu acho que foi através de sexo, mas tem gente que cresce, vira adulto e ainda acha que é a cegonha que trás. – Ela sabia ser sarcástica quando queria. House ficou sério.<br>- Ah qual é querido, to brincando. – O que ela não sabia é que ele, não tava pra brincadeira, não quando podia perder Lisa pra sempre. Embora Stacy não saiba, House ligou para Mark que agora é ex-marido de Stacy, e bateram um papinho.  
>- Sabe Stacy, eu liguei pro Mark. – Assim que ele disse isso, a feição dela mudou de engraçadinha pra preocupada.<br>- E eu perguntei como andavam as coisas e a relação de vocês dois. Mark disse que estavam muito bem, mas que não sabia direito qual era o status do relacionamento de vocês, o que achei estranho porque até onde eu sei vocês são divorciados. – Ela estava começando a se levantar pra ir embora.  
>- Eu ainda não terminei... querida. – House nunca falou nada tão sarcasticamente como falou querida. Ela voltou e se sentou no sofá, fazendo um gesto para que ele continuasse.<br>- Bom, fui batendo papo, conversando e descobri, que à 4 meses atrás, vocês dois saíram com amigos e se embebedaram a noite toda. E quando se deram conta, acordaram no dia seguinte na mesma cama.  
>- Aonde você quer chegar?<br>- Você sabe aonde eu quero chegar! Você ta grávida é do Mark, nós dormimos juntos dois meses depois! Agora, eu me pergunto, porque ao invés de contar ao seu ex-marido-namorado que está grávida dele, disse que EU TE ENGRAVIDEI?  
>- Ta legal, é o seguinte. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida foi depois de termos passado a noite juntos, fui fazer o teste de DNA e comprovou o que eu já tinha certeza, o filho é do Mark, mas ele é um panaca e agarrei essa oportunidade pra te separa da chefona e continuarmos de onde paramos, fiz tudo isso por nós. – Ela tentou se aproximar, na tentativa de beijá-lo mas ele a segurou.<br>- Eu não quero nada com você!  
>- Estranho, não foi você que correu atrás de mim e me fez pedir o divórcio para ficarmos juntos?<br>- Eu estava desesperado! A única pessoa que quero ao meu lado é a Lisa.  
>- Sempre foi ela não é? Mesmo quando estavamos casados, eu sempre soube disso, mas acho que só agora percebi com clareza.<br>- Sinto muito Stacy, acho melhor você ir embora e dizer tudo ao Mark.  
>- É, mas Greg, se você realmente a ama, não deixe ela partir, caso você não saiba, ela vai embora amanhã a tarde. – E assim ela se foi, uma complicação a menos pra cabeça do médico, agora tinha que correr atrás de Cuddy.<p>

**Dia seguinte - Aeroporto **

Voo para Nova Iorque sai em 15 minutos. Cuddy mal podia esperar para embarcar logo no avião e esquecer de tudo, de seus problemas e dele. Ela estava na fila da para comprar a passagem, tinha pensado em tudo: organizar malas no dia anterior pegando só o necessário, porque se fosse mesmo ficar lá em NY pegaria o resto das malas depois, chegar com antecedência para comprar a passagem e pegar um bom lugar no vôo e não ficar pensando em Gregory House.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do aeroporto, House estava correndo ao máximo que sua perna permitia, e a bengala às vezes atrapalhava. Tinha tanta gente, que ele não sabia como encontra-lá, ele corria com desespero em direção ao portão de entrada para o vôo, esperando encontrá-la.

Ela estava esperando começarem a chamar para o embarque, faltavam 10 minutos. De repente, ela o vê, correndo com a bengala gritando seu nome. O que ela deveria fazer? Ir até lá ou deixar que ele viesse até ela? Já era tarde pra qualquer plano, ele já estava a sua frente.**  
><strong>- House, o que você ta fazendo aqui?  
>- Vim te impedir de pegar esse avião, achei que isso estava meio óbvio. Eu preciso falar com você!<br>- Falar o quê? Que você não teve intenção de fazer nada daquilo?  
>- É, a verdade é que a Sta...<br>- NÃO QUERO SABER HOUSE! CHEGA! Cansei de suas descul...  
>- CUDDY! A STACY NÃO TA GRÁVIDA DE MIM! É DO MARK! E EU A BEIJEI PORQUE MINHA MENTE SÓ VIA VOCÊ! – Ela não sabia o que responder e nem no que acreditar, apenas ficou parada esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.<p>

House começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido, que Stacy engravidou do Mark e não dele. Quando ele terminou de contar tudo, amobos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até que ele quebrou a tensão.  
>- Eu te amo Lisa, sempre te amei. E eu não quero e não posso te perder de novo! – Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais. Mas ela resistiu e o impediu com as mãos sobre seu peito.<br>" Embarque para Nova Iorque portão 5 liberado! Embarque para Nova Iorque liberado "  
>- Eu tenho que ir House, eu sinto muito. – Ela então o deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e se foi. Ela nem sequer olhou para trás. Depois de tudo era isso o que o destino os havia reservado? Separação de novo? Ele tenou, mas ela não o queria, havia deixado isso muito claro.<p>

**ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! REVIEWS PLEASE! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS GALERA! ESSE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FIC! APROVEITEM! **

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Eu te amo Lisa, sempre te amei. E eu não quero e não posso te perder de novo! – Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais. Mas ela resistiu e o impediu com as mãos sobre seu peito.<br>" Embarque para Nova Iorque portão 5 liberado! "  
>- Eu tenho que ir House, eu sinto muito. – Ela então o deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e se foi. Ela nem sequer olhou para trás. Depois de tudo era isso o que o destino os havia reservado? Separação de novo? Ele tentou, mas ela não o queria, havia deixado isso muito claro.<em>

**Casa de House – Dia seguinte**

House estava sentado no sofá, havia três garrafas de wisky e uma de vodka, sua perna doía muito mais e ele tinha bebido tanto que só faltava desmaiar. Só fazia algumas horas que Cuddy o havia deixado e isso estava lhe prejudicando, ele estava mais viciado do que nunca. House não era muito bom em resolver problemas de ralacionamentos, se alguma coisa desse errado, era o Vicodin que o distraia. O médico estava perdido nos pensamentos até que ouviu batidas na porta.

- O quê? São duas horas da manhã Wilson. – House estava chapado e muito, muito mal, e Wilson conseguiu perceber isso.  
>- Eu vim ver como você está. – House abriu espaço para Wilson entrar, Gregory House podia não reconhecer, mas tinha um excelente amigo, seu Jimmy Boy sempre estava lá por ele, nos momentos bons e ruins.<br>- Eu to ótimo, não da pra ver?  
>- Claro que está... Você está pior do que antes.<br>- É isso o que as mulheres fazem. Você sabia que ela estava indo embora?  
>- Sabia, ela me deixou não comando.<br>- E por que não me contou? Ah, não faz diferença mesmo, ela já sei foi.  
>- Talvez não tenha que ser assim House.<br>- Assim como Wilson? Ela se foi, SE FOI! E disse que sentia muito, se sentisse ela ficaria, aqui e comigo!  
>- House, você a ama desde a faculdade, mas só a magoou até agora.<br>- E você vai me dar lição de moral? Você que casou... nem sei mais quantas vezes foi. – Uma coisa que deixava Wilson irritado, era quando House respondia com sarcasmo.  
>- House, eu acho que posso te ajudar.<br>- Como Jimmy Boy?  
>- Eu sei onde ela está hospedada, é num hotel chamado New York Palace, ela disse que ia ficar lá até achar um apartamento. – Wilson passou todas as coordenadas de onde Cuddy estava.<br>- O que eu faço Wilson? – Era difícil House não ter um plano em mente, mas dessa vez, iria pensar em um no meio do caminho.  
>- Vá buscá-la House e a traga de volta.<br>- Tem razão Wilson, eu vou trazer ela de volta pra mim.

**GALERA, EU SEI QUE TA CURTINHA MAS É PRA DEIXAR O SUSPENSE PARA O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! MUAHAHAHAHA! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GALERA, DECIDI FAZER A FIC EM 9 CAPÍTULOS! A INSPIRAÇÃO VEIO CONTUDO, ENTÃO, ESSE NÃO É ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO OK? AINDA TEM MAIS UM, QUE ESTOU DANDO OS ÚLTIMOS RETOQUES. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- O que eu faço Wilson? – Era difícil House não ter um plano em mente, mas dessa vez, iria pensar em um no meio do caminho.<br>- Vá buscá-la House e a traga de volta.  
>- Tem razão Wilson, eu vou trazer ela de volta pra mim.<em>

" Ta legal, passaporte ok, malas ok, vicodin ok. Vai logo House, tem que ir atrás dela. " – House fez uma lista do que precisava levar para Nova Iorque, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ela voltar e ficarem juntos. Ele só esperava que ela quisesse o mesmo.

**Nova Iorque – New York Palace**

Tava tudo certo, ele tinha chegado em NY na hora prevista e chegou ao hotel sem dificuldade. Lá estava ele, em frente ao de pegar o vôo, ele ligou para o hotel e disse que Lisa Cuddy havia feito uma reserva para uma suíte de casal e que estava esperando por ele, e disse ao recepcionista para não dizer nada, que era uma surpresa. Claro, que House teve a ajuda de Wilson e o agradeceu muito pela atitude.

**Saguão do Hotel**

- Olá, posso ajudá-lo. – Disse o recepcionista.  
>- Hã, eu liguei aqui ontem a tarde, meu nome é Gregory House. – Não tinha certeza se o plano ia funcionar, mas tinha que tentar.<br>- Ah sim, Sr. House, sua reserva já está pronta e o quarto disponível. Sua esposa não se encontra no apartamento no momento. – Quando o recepcionista disse esposa, House riu por dentro, estava gostando daquela brincadeira.  
>- Ela disse aonde foi?<br>- Não Senhor.  
>- Bem, tem algum problema se eu esperar no quarto?<br>- De forma alguma Senhor. È o quarto 205 no terceiro andar.  
>- Obrigado. – Ele foi indo em direção ao elevador, até que estava confiante pra quem estava cagando de medo horas atrás. Ele comprou um buquê de rosas, era flor preferida dela, fez reserva no restaurante do hotel, tinha tudo pronto para quando ela chegasse, mas estava se esquecendo de um detalhe. E se ela não quisesse falar com ele? E se ela o expulsasse dali? Ele torcia para que o destino estivesse do seu lado. 40 minutos depois, ele foi ouvindo o barulho dos saltos dela, não via a hora em que ela abrisse a porta e o visse ali. A porta se abriu devagar e o perfume dela penetrou no quarto, trazendo a House uma certa alegria.<br>- House? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Achei que tava em Nova Jersey. – Ela estava assustada com a presença dele, mas não chateada e nem brava, pelo menos não era o que parecia.  
>- Eu vim te ver. – Ele disse e foi se aproximando, entregando o buquê, ela não o impediu.<br>- Achei que tinha sido clara o bastante quando eu parti. – Disse ela cheirando as flores e tirando o casaco logo em seguida.  
>- Por pouco me convenceu. – Ele estava sorrindo como um bobo, só de ter ela ali, ao lado dele era o que importava.<br>- E o que não te convenceu? – Ela disse também se aproximando. Ele a olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos e disse.  
>- Todo mundo mente. – E dito isso, ela sorriu e o puxou pela nuca beijando-o, no começo foi um beijo de amor e depois se aprofundou mais e mais, a saudade e a paixão foi posta no beijo. Ela não podia viver sem ele e ele sem ela. E fizeram amor naquela tarde como nunca fizeram. Ambos caíram no sono e House se esqueceu completamente do jantar que havia reservado, mas não importava, ele estava ali com ela.<p>

**Dia Seguinte – New York Palace**

Ah, como era bom acordar ao lado de sua Lisa outra vez, não tem nada como acordar pela manhã e a primeira coisa a se ver são os olhos azuis dela, o seu corpo... Tudo estava perfeito. Ela foi se espreguiçando na cama, enrolada somente pelo lençol e abraçada a seu amado.  
>- Senti falta disso. – Ela disse esboçando um leve sorriso.<br>- Disso o quê?  
>- De você todo House, dos seus abraços, beijos e carinhos.<br>- É eu sei.  
>- Convencido. – Ela estava tão radiante que o contagiou<br>- Só isso que sentiu falta?  
>- Ah e claro, das suas piadinhas sexuais. – Os dois caíram na risada.<br>- E então, como vai ser? Vai voltar comigo para Nova Jersey? Não gosto do Wilson no comando.  
>- Claro que vou voltar. Por que não gosta dele?<br>- Como que eu vou ter fantasias sexuais com os peitos dele? – Ela esboçou um sorriso antes de se levantar e ir tomar um banho. Tomaram banho juntos, tomaram café juntos, almoçaram juntos... Fizeram tudo juntos, aproveitaram cada minuto que tinham um do lado do outro. E fizeram amor à tarde toda. No final da noite começaram a arrumar as malas para pegarem o vôo para Nova Jersey logo pela manhã.

**Dia Seguinte – ****Sala**** da Cuddy**

Eles haviam chegado e já foram para o PPTH, Cuddy com seus afazeres e House com seus casos.  
>- Então nos encontramos no almoço? – Disse ela.<br>- Claro. – House notou que Cuddy estava com uma expressão um pouco mais cansada do que o normal, achou que era por causa do vôo e de já ter que voltar ao trabalho. Depois de algumas horas eles seguiram para o refeitório do hospital.

**Refeitório**

- Coloque na conta do James Wilson. – House disse a cobradora e foi indo em direção à Cuddy, que estava sentada na sua mesa.  
>- Não vai almoçar? Não tem praticamente nada no seu prato Lisa.<br>- Não estou com fome.  
>- Acho melhor você comer alguma coisa, Cuddy.<br>- House, precisamos conversar sério.  
>- Eu já disse que nós só vamos fazer...<br>- House! Você só pensa nisso. Não era isso o que eu ia falar. Porque caso você tenha se esquecido... Eu tenho leucemia. – Ela disse e deu um sorriso forçado.  
>- Vai dar tudo certo.<br>- Não House, não vai. Meu caso já está no nível três! Não tem mais nada o que fazer, agora é só esperar por um transplante de medula óssea. Só que meu caso não é tão urgente como de outras pessoas, e você sabe disso. Pode levar meses ou anos!  
>- Eu posso te tratar!<br>- Nem você pode mudar isso House. – Ela disse e se levantou, mas logo em seguida caiu no chão, desmaiada, House que viu a cena se apavorou e gritou no meio do refeitório buscando por socorro.  
>- ENFERMEIRAS! RÁPIDO! LISA CUDDY DESMAIOU! MANDEM CHAMAR O DR. WILSON! AGORA!<p>

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS E DESCULPE POR TER DEIXADO VOCÊS NA EXPECTATIVA DE ESSE SER O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! REVIEWS PLEASE! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS REVIEWS! ESSE É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO GALERINHA! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TEREM ACOMPANHADO A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC! ;D**

**PREPAREM SEUS LENCINHOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Nem você pode mudar isso House. – Ela disse e se levantou mas logo em seguida caiu no chão, desmaiada, House que viu a cena se apavorou e gritou no meio do refeitório.<br>- ENFERMEIRAS! RÁPIDO! LISA CUDDY DESMAIOU! MANDEM CHAMAR O DR. WILSON! AGORA!_

**Sala do Wilson**

- House, vai ficar tudo bem.  
>- COMO VOCÊ SABE? Wilson, eu não posso perde-la, não agora que tudo estava indo tão bem!<br>- Eu sinto muito.  
>- Como ela está? – Ele ainda não tivera a coragem de entrar em seu quarto e ir ver como ela estava.<br>- Foi transferida para a UTI. Sem uma doação de medula óssea... Não sabemos até quando ela irá sobreviver. Talvez 2, 3 dias. E achar um doador assim de última hora, é muito difícil.  
>- Temos que tentar Wilson, só temos 3 dias...Ou menos.<p>

**Quarto 369 – UTI**

Ela estava ligada a vários aparelhos e nem conseguia respirar por si só. House preferiria estar ali ao invés dela. Odiava o fato de ter que vê-la sofrendo e morrendo aos poucos, a mulher que antes tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, agora, estava indebilitada e tinha talvez apenas mais 2 dias de vida. House estaria disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para salvá-la.

**Dia 1**

House não conseguia dormir desde ontem, a cena de Cuddy caindo no chão no meio do refeitório o abalou. E de ela estar internada na UTI era muito pior. Eram 6:00 da manhã, House não estava com vontade de ir trabalhar, mas se arrumou, pegou suas coisas e foi mesmo assim. No meio do caminho pegou um café e seguiu para o PPTH.

**Sala do Wilson**

- Bom dia pra você também. – Disse Wilson ao ver House entando na sala sem ao menos dizer nada.  
>- Não tenho pra dar bom dia, ainda mais agora que a minha namorada... Ta internada.<br>- House, ela vai ficar bem.  
>- Você não sabe. Ela está em coma já faz um dia Wilson.<br>- Ela está melhorando, talvez hoje ela acorde.  
>- Talvez. Eu quero fazer algo para ajudá-la.<br>- Esteja lá, é a única coisa que pode fazer.

**Quarto 369 – UTI**

Cuddy ainda estava em coma, mas já havia melhorado muito, ela não precisava mais do auxílio dos aparelhos para respirar. Mas ela ainda precisava do transplante para sobreviver. Wilson e House estavam passando as noites em claro, pois estavam pesquisando doadores de medula. O que era muito difícil, porque na maioria das vezes o transplante vem de algum familiar, mas os pais de Cuddy não eram compatíveis, sua irmã era, mas ela estava com gripe, e não poderia doar. Para doar tinha que estar em perfeita saúde. Nem um nariz escorrendo.

**Sala do Wilson – Dia 2**

- Wilson nós precisamos de um doador! E rápido! Ela está morrendo! – Wilson podia ver o desespero nos olhos de seu amigo, queria dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, mas somente um transplante poderia proporcionar a Cuddy a vida de novo.  
>- House, sei que está preocupado, mas, se entrarmos em desespero não vai nos ajudar.<br>- Se continuarmos sem achar nenhum doador, então... Eu não sei o que será de mim.  
>- Como ela está Wilson?<br>- Melhor, mas ainda não acordou. Talvez ela acorde daqui a pouco. Por que você não vai ficar lá com ela? – Wilson tinha razão, era nessas horas que House tinha que estar lá por Cuddy.  
>- Você está certo. – House saiu em disparada para o quarto de Cuddy, hesitou um pouco antes de entrar, e ficou ali olhando a médica tão forte, orgulhosa e segura de si mesma, que agora estava com uma camisola de hospital e internada na UTI. Não era o que ele esperava ver. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, apenas esperando que ela acordasse. Depois de um tempo, ela começou a abrir os olhos, e ficou feliz por ver que House estava ali.<br>- Onde eu estou? – House ficou feliz por vê-la bem, e seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca.  
>- No hospital, internada na UTI. Porque a senhorita ficou sem comer de manhã e a tarde, e com a contribuição da leucemia, ficou mais fraca e acabou desmaiando. Acontece que... Você precisa de um doador imediatamente, senão...<br>- Senão eu morro. House, não tenha medo de falar isso, você fala isso pra qualquer paciente que ele vai morrer, e não se importa com isso.  
>- Acontece que você não é qualquer paciente. – Ele disse e lhe deu um leve beijo em sua testa.<br>- Mesmo assim.  
>- Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Você ainda tem muito pela frente.<br>- House, tudo o que eu queria eu já tenho. Que é uma filha e você, não preciso de mais nada.  
>- MAS EU SIM! Eu preciso de você. – Ele estava sofrendo mais do que ela, Cuddy era orgulhosa assim como House, mas tinha situações que um lidava melhor do que o outro.<br>- Eu te amo. E não vou, NÃO VOU, te perder de novo. – Ela sorriu e lhe puxou para um beijo, sem malicia, apenas amor.  
>- Eu também te amo.<p>

**Dia 3 – Sala do House**

- Me chamou House? – Wilson foi entrando e se ajeitando na poltrona.  
>- Não sabe bater na porta? – Disse House imitando seu amigo.<br>- É de tanto conviver com você. Mas e aí, o que queria conversar?

**Quarto 369 – UTI**

Cuddy estava tomando seu café da manhã, estava melhor do que ontem, havia tomado um banho e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo. House sentiu um medo tomar conta de seu corpo, só de pensar que aquele poderia ser o último dia com ela, lhe angustiava e lhe dava raiva. Porque o que ele poderia fazer? Leucemia ainda não tinha cura, e Cuddy já estava num estado crítico.  
>- Oi. – Ela disse com aquele sorriso, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como se ela estivesse ali na cama apenas por diversão.<br>- Tenho boas notícias. – House não era de dar boas notícias, então tinha que ser uma das boas mesmo.  
>- ÓTIMO! – Ah, aquele sorriso.<br>- Achamos um doador. – Ele realmente estava feliz. Cuddy fez um gesto para ele continuar.  
>- E vamos fazer a cirurgia hoje. Quanto antes melhor.<br>- Que bom.  
>- Não vai querer sabe quem vai doar? – Ele fez uma cara de duvidoso.<br>- Hã, mesmo que eu queira saber, é confidencial, não é? – Ela percebeu a cara de House e fez a mesma feição.  
>- Eu vou doar a minha medula pra você.<br>- O QUÊ? HOUSE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE! – Ela estava fraca, mas ela ainda tinha fôlego para gritar.  
>- E POR QUE NÃO CUDDY? Eu fiz o teste, sou compatível a você. Só não sei por que eu não fiz isso antes.<br>- House, você não pode me doar, você nem tem os requisitos.  
>- Claro que tenho. Sou saudável, só sinto dor constantemente, mas isso não me impede de doar. – Ela ainda não tinha certeza.<br>- House... Eu não sei.  
>- Cuddy, nós somos compatíveis, você pode viver! Não entende isso?<br>- Pode ser que nem de certo.  
>- Vai dar certo. Eu sei que vai. – Eles se beijaram por um tempo, até que o ar se fez necessário.<p>

**Sala do Wilson – Mesmo dia.**

- Wilson, ela concordou. Vamos fazer o transplante agora mesmo! Não temos tempos a perder. – Cuddy só tinha mais algumas horas, e to do tempo era preciso. Wilson acenou com a cabeça e foi seguindo House para preparar a cirurgia. House e Cuddy estavam na sala de cirurgia, se preparando para serem anestesiados, mas antes, House fez questão de dizer algo.

- Por favor, vocês podem nos dar um minuto? – Assim que os médicos e assistentes saíram, Cuddy se pronunciou.  
>- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso House?<br>- Tenho. Cuddy, eu quero lhe falar uma coisa já faz um tempo. Ela não respondeu nada, apenas o olhou esperando uma resposta.  
>- Eu te amo Cuddy, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Só de pensar em te perder, eu não sei o que seria de mim.<br>- Eu também te amo House.  
>- Se essa cirurgia der certo... Lisa Cuddy, quer casar comigo? – Aquela pergunta pegou Cuddy de surpresa, casamento não era uma coisa que ela esperava de House, ele que sempre acreditou que fosse uma hipocrisia e que não passava de uma tradição estúpida. Ela apenas sorriu imensamente, com um sorriso que não mostrava há dias.<br>- Eu aceito. – Ela disse sorrindo e ambos se beijaram por alguns instantes.  
>- Eu prometo que compro o anel depois. – Eles sorriram e selaram com mais um beijo antes que Wilson voltasse à sala de cirurgia.<br>- Ok, nós vamos começar. – Dito isso, os anestesistas os sedaram e começaram com o procedimento. O transplante foi fácil e não teve complicações para ambos.

**Quarto 369 – 3 horas depois.**

House e Cuddy estavam de recuperação no mesmo quarto, ainda sonolentos por conta da anestesia. Wilson foi adentrando no quarto com um sorriso que significava ter boas notícias.

- Bom dia. Tenho ótimas notícias. – Disse Wilson sussurrando para não acordar Cuddy.  
>- Fala logo Jimmy Boy.<br>- O transplante da medula foi um sucesso, sem complicações nem nada! Agora é só esperar que vocês se recuperem e voltem pra casa.  
>- Ótimo, odeio ficar internado em um hospital. E a Cuddy, como ela vai ficar?<br>- Bem, mas você sabe, a leucemia pode voltar. O transplante salvou a vida dela, se o câncer voltar, nós vamos conseguir lidar e não voltará tão agressivo.  
>- É bom ouvir isso.<br>- E como estão vocês dois?  
>- Melhor impossível. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, sinto que vou ser realmente feliz. – Ambos sorriram e viram Cuddy se espreguiçar e bocejar.<br>- Bom dia, meu raio de sol. – Disse o médico ranzinza após ver sua amada acordando.  
>- Bom dia. – Disse ela sonolenta.<br>- O Jimmy Boy aqui, disse que a cirurgia foi um sucesso Não houve nenhum problema.  
>- Mas Cuddy, devo lhe alertar que se a doença voltar, nada que uma quimioterapia não resolva. É muito provável que não volte, mas é sempre bom se prevenir.<br>- Obrigada James, por tudo. – Ela sorriu e abraçou House que estava deitado junto a ela.

**2 Meses Depois – Casa da Cuddy.**

Eles haviam organizado tudo, o casamento seria no jardim da casa de Cuddy, já que era espaçoso. As flores, toalhas, talheres, bifê, já estava tudo pronto. Conforme os convidados iam chegando, eles iam se acomodando. Cuddy estava linda, com um vestido longo, com um tomara que caia, valorizando seus seios. Os cabelos presos com alguns fios levemente soltos, uma maquiagem destacando bem os seus olhos azuis, com um batom nude. Ela estava perfeita, era o dia em que sempre sonhou e nunca achou que acabaria casando-se com o seu verdadeiro amor.

House já estava impaciente esperando pela noiva entrar. Pela primeira vez, estava de smoking e uma gravata preta. O cabelo penteado e com a barba feita, deixando a mostra seus lindos olhos azuis. Ele estava feliz por estar ali.

A música começou a tocar, ela foi entrando com um buquê de rosas vermelhas, sua flor preferida. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, que contagiava qualquer um, principalmente House. Wilson a acompanhou até o altar e depois se colocou no lugar de juiz de paz. House e Cuddy se entreolharam e lançaram um sorriso junto com um sussurro de eu te amo. Wilson que comandaria a cerimônia, enquanto ele dizia algumas palavras. House disse a Cuddy.  
>- Tem certeza de que quer casar com um aleijado?<br>- Absoluta.  
>- Eu os declaro agora, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – Nem foi preciso Wilson terminar de dizer a última frase. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, sem se importarem com quem estava ali. O que importava era eles e só. A partir de agora, seria Greg e Lisa House.<p>

**3 Meses Depois – Casa da Cuddy**

Lisa estava ansiosa para que House chegasse logo do hospital, ela tinha uma notícia que a deixara tão feliz. E esperava que seu amado sentisse o mesmo. Ele foi chegando em casa e estranhou a casa em silêncio. Rachel devia estar dormindo e Cuddy também. Entrou no quarto e foi tirando sua roupa e jogou tudo no chão, como de costume. Ficou só de boxer e foi deitando na cama. Cuddy saia do banheiro com uma expressão bem animada.  
>- OI – Ela realmente estava feliz.<br>- Oi, o que houve? Você tá toda alegre.  
>- House... Eu estou grávida! – Ela saiu pulando em cima de House e ele a abraçou.<br>- E já sabe de quantos meses?  
>- Já faz três meses! O que você acha? Quer dizer, você nunca quis filhos.<br>- Nunca quis filhos que não fossem com você. – Eles sorriram e se abraçaram, terminando por fim com um beijo.  
>- E se for menina, como vai chamá-la?<br>- Joy. – Se beijaram com mais intensidade dessa vez, mostrando que o que eles tinham, seria para sempre.

**COMENTEM SOBRE O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DA FIC GALERA! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA HISTÓRIA! D**


End file.
